monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Frosty Winters
Frosty Winters is the daughter of the Ice Witch. Personality Frosty Winters is very kind, but her emotions are very delicate -- she is very shy, so shy that she "freezes out" -- this refers to her freezing anyone or anything around her. Physical Description Frosty has white hair, eyes that are pink, blue, and purple, and blue skin that fades to ice near her limbs, similar to Spectra's and C.A. Cupid's skin gradients. History Frosty formerly lived in Alaska in an igloo with her parents. Due to the blizzards and extreme weather, Frosty was unable to meet up with any other monsters from her school and was mostly home-schooled. This resulted in her "freezing out" whenever she would go to school due to not being able to know anybody and also due to being surrounded by a lot of monsters. When her parents moved her to Monster High, they gave her a magic snow globe for her chill out in during classes. As for Frosty being the shy one like Spectra, she doen't like to fight at all making her the easy target from the enemy. After that both Robecca Steam and Abbey Bominable, taugh her to be a brave fighter after she was kidnap by Rampancy Steam! Relationships Family Her parents. Friends Frosty is friends with Abbey because she helps her to be more bold and to get through problems. Frosty became friends with Zelda because she helped her prove that Frosty was a good witch after Spectra had accidentally spread a rumor about Frosty being cold and heartless due to seeing her freeze Heath during one of her "freeze outs". Frosty also became friends with Edna when Edna had seen Frosty ice skating; Frosty made Edna promise not to tell anyone about her ice skating because she didn't want anyone to see her do what makes her feel at peace. Then after that they became friends and Edna was allowed to watch Frosty skate. As For C.S.A. Zero de Nile, Frosty was very scared of him after saving her life from Toralei Stripe by stealing her money. But then Zero trained her and her friends to defend themselves from anyone like Toralei, at first Frosty was failing the most than the others, but atleast Robecca and Abbey make her more accurate for her trainings to be very succesful. And that's how Frosty became friends with Zero de Nile! Romance Frosty does not have any crushes and she is not in a romantic relationship. Special Ki Powers! Frosty has Ki Powers like the rest of her Majo'Thon Agency Comrades, her Power Level is 4,450, but when she's angry her power Level is 9,631 making herself more unbeatful to anyone, her powers are here below. Ki Attacks! Bīngshuāng jiàn - Frost Bolt. The Bīngshuāng jiàn is a Icy spike but ice smoke coming out of it, if she thows it her oppoment becomes frozen only for 7 seconds. The Bīngshuāng jiàn can also be super charged up to X10, as it will make it more lasting time for her oppoment to freeze up to 50 seconds only. This is Frosty's first move since at the age of 10. Bīngshuāng dǎodàn wǔqì - Frost Missle. The Bīngshuāng dǎodàn wǔqì is another second move that she learned after she was 12 years old, it's a shape of a missle-like type as more powerful as the first one. But it can freeze more than one oppoment for 12 seconds, she can also make a Bīngshuāng dǎodàn wǔqì X10 to make it last for a minute. She rarely uses this Ki Attack Power incase of emergancy... Wù móchuáng - Frosty Grinder. The Wù móchuáng is a Grinder Saw Power made out of Ice, it can cut into weak surfeces only if it's a normal version. It can go up to X14 to penetrate a harder surfece, and any oppoment Frosty faces! Bīngshuāng zhī chù - Frost Touch. Piàn zhuàng zhàdàn - Flake Bomb. Bīng hòudài tiānshǐ bàozhà - Ice Descendant Angel Blast Ki Defence! More Moves and Info cooming in a little while! Clothing Basic Frosty wears an ice choker, pale blue boots, and an ice skating performance costume. Her hair is tied in a bun with two strands of her hair coming out on either side. Ghouls Rule Frosty wears a light blue ballgown, an ice crown, earrings, a necklace and ice shoes. Her hair is tied neatly in a bun. Category:Fireyfoxlovers oc's Category:Witch Category:Ice Elemental Category:Females Category:Original Characters